


Tubing

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His B had gotten caught up finishing some last minute work and had to cancel last minute, leaving Dan to fend on his own at his apartment, a bit disappointed in the canceling of plans but he could deal. He and Gavin had been doing plenty together since he arrived, after all. So when a loud, incessant knocking disrupted his TV watching, he was a bit more than surprised. Getting up, the tall man was surprised to see a familiar, shorter, furious-looking man standing outside it. He was in orange trunks and a black tank, hands on his hips.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?!"</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"You can't go tubing in jeans, you cocksuck! Go get changed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubing

When Dan decided to visit Gavin in the states for a while, the last thing he'd expected to be doing was lazing down a river in an inner tube, without Gavin. But to be honest, he didn't really mind it. Michael had invited them both a few days ago, the hot Texan sun had spurred him to suggest a somewhat impromptu guys day of tubing. The RT ladies had made plans so Michael thought it was only fair they did something too. He, Dan, Gavin, Chris, and Miles were slated to go that Saturday, until life caught up with one of them.

His B had gotten caught up finishing some last minute work and had to cancel last minute, leaving Dan to fend on his own at his apartment, a bit disappointed in the canceling of plans but he could deal. He and Gavin had been doing plenty together since he arrived, after all. So when a loud, incessant knocking disrupted his TV watching, he was a bit more than surprised. Getting up, the tall man was surprised to see a familiar, shorter, furious-looking man standing outside it. He was in orange trunks and a black tank, hands on his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"W-What?"

"You can't go tubing in jeans, you cocksuck! Go get changed."

Dan's thick brows furrowed, face scrunching in confusion.

"But Gavin..."

"Has work, yeah that sucks. But you're not Gavin. Or are you too scared to hang out with a bunch of guys without your fucking 'B' by your side?"

"Not at all!"

Michael smirked in victory, pushing the larger man a bit. 

"Then go get changed."

Although still a bit confused, Dan shuffled off to the bedroom where his suitcase still laid, mostly unpacked. He went through it until he found his blue and white striped swim trunks, undressing and pulling them on, along with a white tank. He borrowed Gavin's flip flops, slipping them on before heading back out, Michael snorting in amusement at the sight. 

"What?"

Dan asked warily, grabbing his phone and wallet before heading out, locking it from the inside since Gavin had the key before following Michael outside. 

"Nothing, I just forgot you're in a constant state of stripes."

The two chuckled a little, heading down and out to where Chris and Miles were waiting, Miles driving. A while passed until he was there in the now, floating down a lazy river around the same speed as Michael, the other two a little farther ahead of them. Their tubes were rented, each one with can holders that held a can or bottle of beer, the rest floating along with them in an inflatable cooler, just a little ahead of them. 

Dan took a sip of the bottle he had in his holder, setting it back and letting out a relaxed sigh. The sun was beating down on them but the water kept them cool, his long limbs dipping into it as he relaxed, his large muscled body a bit squeezed in the tube. They all left their tops at the car, bare chests exposed to the sun along with the rest of them, minus what their trunks covered.

The Brit peeked over at his tubemate, Michael resting with his eyes shut at the moment. Pale freckled skin was bare to see, his shoulders already getting a little pink. Dan was a bit surprised to see just how flat Michael's stomach was, the man's body being even a little trim, his arms somewhat toned too. He hadn't pegged him as someone who worked out, but it sort of suited him. 

Michael opened his eyes, accidentally catching Dan looking at him before the man quickly looked away, awkwardly nursing his beer as though he wasn't doing anything. He looked back over after a while, flushing a bit as Michael grinned at him before smiling back, the slow current pushing them along the river.

"Hey Michael? Did you put on any sunblock?"

"Fuck no, I'm too lazy for that bullshit."

"Oh, do you not burn?"

"...Dan, do you see how pale I am? Of course I burn. But sunblock always feels so gross and I end up washing it off somehow anyways so fuck it."

Not quite pleased with the answer, Dan hmmed at him, looking a bit nonplussed. Michael rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, I'll just fucking slather myself with aloe vera when I get home or something."

"What about your back? And parts you can't reach?"

"Then they'll just have to burn! Why, you offering to slick me up? Eh, Dan? Your B might get jealous."

Michael was clearly joking but Dan had to force a laugh and a playful nudge at him, pointedly looking away after and trying to stop himself from imagining the scene Michael suggested. It wasn't sounding too bad, if he was being honest. As they slowly made their way down the river they talked and chatted, enjoying the time together far more than either had actually expected to. At one point Chris and Miles held to the sides to slow down until they were all going together again, the four men conversing and drinking together until they finally reached the end.

Chris and Miles got out first, mostly steady as they didn't drink any alcohol, Chris only having a couple and Miles being the responsible driver he was and having only soda. Dan and Michael were not quite as responsible, Dan getting up first and doubling over for a moment, dizziness hitting him. The lone man in the tube still giggled at him, the Brit laughing after he could stand up again too. 

"Never gone tubin', Dan? The drinks really hit after sitting on your ass for so long, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I was so buzzed already."

Michael snorted and pushed himself close to the small dock the others were standing, holding his hands out like a child, waiting for someone to help him up. Dan took them both, hauling him up with one quick pull. Michael's drunkenness hit him fast being pulled to his feet so quickly, making him stumble and fall into the taller man. Dan stumbled a bit too, losing his footing and falling back on his butt, Michael falling with him and pressing his face into the man's bare chest. 

"Your stupid chest hair is tickling my nose."

His voice was muffled but Dan could understand him, blushing a little and laughing quietly as the man on him laughed. It was a bit infectious and soon the other two were laughing too, helping their drunken buddies to their feet. They all handed in their tubes and took the quick bus shuttle back to where their car was parked, at the start of the river. Dan and Michael were chatting and laughing together the entire time, joking as though they were old friends. 

Once back in Miles' car, the two sat in the back, whispering and giggling until they fell asleep, Michael's head on Dan's shoulder, the other man's head atop Michael's. Chris and Miles laughed to themselves over the scene, the older of the two taking the chance to take a picture and upload it to twitter, tagging both men as well as Gavin. He'd get an earful later, but till then, the fangirls at least would be happy with him.

'@Gavinofree looks like your bois @ahmichael and @danielgruchy got a little too close without your supervision.'


End file.
